My Side of the Veil Part 2
by The Marauders3
Summary: What happens when Sirius goes to heaven. Do not read unless you've read My Side of the Veil. This one makes a complete turn from the original!
1. The first chapter

My Side of the Veil  
Part 2  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
I hear someone calling my name.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
I ignore them. I am trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I spin around and say "what?" in an irritated tone of voice. I knew all along who it would be. Who else would watch every time the Order did something special? Who else did I know that would be waiting for me when I came to heaven? Of course it was Mom. (April Fools!) James is the only one thick enough (besides Pettigrew, the traitor) to keep calling my name when I didn't answer. He runs up to me and squeezes me so tight I can hardly breathe.  
  
"Okay, okay. So did you miss me?" as soon as I say it, I know it's a stupid question. Actually, I knew it before I asked it.  
  
"Sirius!" Lily comes out of nowhere. Her long red hair is streaming behind her. I must say, she looks pretty in white robes and a golden halo.  
  
I smile at her and turn away. "Harry's doing fine," I say before she can ask. She always was the parent-y one.  
  
James looks serious now. "You have to check in at the gate. They have to make sure you aren't a mass-murderer or something."  
  
"Are you saying that people up here think I'm a murderer, too?"  
  
"Afraid so. But if you can prove yourself worthy, then you can stay."  
  
"So what do I do to prove myself?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea. But you better, or else you're sent back down to Earth to posses someone. Good luck!"  
  
James pushes me forward and I stumble toward the golden gates. A man behind a desk looks at me. "Name?" he inquires.  
  
"Sirius Black," I say.  
  
"The mass murderer?"  
  
"I was innocent!" I yell. Why doesn't anyone believe me?  
  
"Okay, okay. Since no one knows if you are innocent or not, you'll have to pass a test."  
  
Oh no! The dreaded prove-yourself-worthy test! I get nervous.  
  
"Follow me," says the big dude behind the desk. I gulp, look at James and Lily one last time, and follow him. 


	2. The Test oh no!

Author's Note: I took KistenFiremaster's suggestion and am making Sirius's test a Q******** test. HahHah You thought I was going to tell you what happened, but I didn't HAH  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Follow me."  
  
I took the big dude's directions and followed him. I had a last glimpse of Lily and James before he led me into a dark room beyond the gate.  
  
"Now for your test."  
  
The dude led me to a small desk in the corner. "This is your test," he said. "Now sit down and TAKE IT!!!!"  
  
Obedient as I am, I sat down and took the pencil he held out to me. "You have fifteen minutes starting...NOW!"  
  
I looked down at the first line. The question was, "What is your name?" That was it? That was the only question on the test? I looked up, appalled. The big dude just stared at me and nodded. I gritted my teeth, whishing James was in here with me so we could pass notes. I looked up again, and immediately wished I hadn't. The big guy just stared at me like he was melting me with his melt-vision. I looked down at the paper again.  
  
For some reason I was really nervous. This was the test that would get me into heaven. But I just had to write my name! Why didn't I do it? After all, I had gone through OWLs and NEWTs, so why couldn't I do this? For God's sake Sirius, just do it! I did it. No matter how embarrassing it was, I wrote my name. Sirius Lee Black. My parents might've thought it was funny when they named me, but they didn't have to be taunted and teased all through elementary school. Oh well. My time was almost up.  
  
I stood up and the man took the test from me. "You passed," he said. I whooped and leaped with glee. I got into heaven! I then thought of how dumb I looked to the dude, and he stared at me. He then opened the door and motioned for me to follow him.  
  
We stepped outside, where I was almost blinded by the bright light because I had been in the dark room so long. James was waiting against the side of the building. From the way his fingers were kind of wet, I could tell he had been chewing his nails. He approached me with a worried look on his face. "Did you pass?' he asked.  
  
"Of course I did," I said.  
  
"I knew it all along," he replied. "Right," I said sarcastically.  
  
I followed him to where Lily was standing. She was beaming and looked like she had a secret to tell. "I was watching Harry and he went back to Privet Drive. But then I saw Dumbledore Apparate to the Weasley's house. I'm sure he was telling them when Harry could came to live with them." She looked proud. "I'm sure Dumbledore knows best," James said. "Cause this is our son we're talking about now."  
  
"Geez James, you've gotten so... so fatherly lately. What's up with you?'' I asked.  
  
"I dunno. You'd think that having my best friend back after 15 years of waiting would make me all hyper and excited, but since I've been here," he gestured towards the gates with his arms, "I've sort've calmed down."  
  
"This pace does it to you, eh?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lily said. "So maybe that will calm you down a bit, though you haven't been as wild since you've been playing the role of godfather," James added.  
  
"Maybe it will do me some good," I thought. "I'll give it a try."  
  
"Good," said James, grinning. "Welcome to heaven, Sirius."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: How did you like it? I had some trouble writing the end. I need some help with what should happen in heaven, please review with ideas! And remember, this is all dragoneye and no Lion Hart or Neon purr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R+R! 


	3. Another test for Sirius

Okay. I have no idea what to write and none of you reviewers (all six of you) except for auburnbeagle gave me suggestions! ARGH! What's up with that? Do you all have no idea what I should write? Or am I just crazy!!!!????  
  
By the way, I am mad at Lion Hart because one of our other successful stories, Imin your Enemy, got taken off Fanfic because she did it in the improper format. So I will just take out my anger in this chapter, although I'm not sure if I can upload it because of Lion hart's story.  
  
I looked around at heaven with newly found amazement. "So how big is this place?" I asked.  
  
"At least as big as the Earth itself," replied Lily. "I read it in a travel brochure."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
  
"Well, it is as big as the Earth," cut in James, always the one to defend his wife.  
  
"Whatever. So Lily, you told me you were watching Harry, right?" She nodded. "So how exactly do you do that?"  
  
"All you have to do is think hard about the person you want to see, then you will see them."  
  
"It's as easy as that?"  
  
"Well, of course you have to take your qualifying exam-"  
  
"Wait! Another test?"  
  
Lily looked at the look on my face and grinned. "Yes Sirius, another test."  
  
"Oh no," I groaned. Just then another big guy, bigger than the other one, walked up to us. "Sirius Lee Black?" he asked, reading off a scroll of parchment.  
  
"Right here," I said in a voice that was squeaky with fear.  
  
"Follow me," he said, and marched off.  
  
I glanced back at James and Lily. Then I followed the guy, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu. When he led me into another dark building, I got extremely nervous. He sat me down and gave me a piece of paper and a pencil.  
  
"What you have to do," he said gruffly, "Is write down the names of the people whom you wish to see." I nodded. He looked at me expectantly. "well, go on," he said.  
  
I took the pencil and wrote down Harry's name first. Who else? I thought hard. Moony! I wrote down Remus Lupin. Then I thought some more, aware that the big guy was looking over my shoulder. I wrote down Severus Snape. It would be cool to see if Snivelus ever washed his hair.  
  
"Wait a minute," the big guy said. I looked up at him. "You don't care about this Snape person enough to be qualified to watch him," he said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. And that's final!!!"  
  
I looked down at the paper again, annoyed. It said in the directions that you could have a maximum of three choices. I had to choose my last person carefully. After thinking for a while, I wrote down the final name. Tom Riddle.  
  
"Ah," said the big guy softly. "A wise choice." I turned around to look at him. He looked back at me. "Are you done?" he asked. In reply, I stood up and gave him the paper and pencil. He walked out of the dark room and I followed him, once again being blinded by the light. He walked over to a desk and I followed him. After a moment, he looked up and told me that I was fully qualified and free to go. "The watching pools are over there," he said, pointing somewhere over to the left. I nodded and left to find Lily and James.  
  
How did you like it? I had some trouble thinking up everything, but it worked out in the end! (At least I hope it did!) Remember to hit that little blue button on the left that says Review! 


	4. Necessary stuff

Hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I was sidetracked by reading Harry Potter, homework, a huge algebra test that I think I failed, homework, doing stuff, and studying. I have been SOO busy! But here is the next chappie:

Sirius (that would be me) walked out of the building. I tried to find James and Lily, but they were nowhere to be seen. I got nervous. Hadn't they told me they'd be right here? Then I remembered that I was know for being a hallucimatic, actually, one who hallucinates a lot. So I turned around and started calling out their names.

"James? Lily?"

Now I was really worried. I walked back to the dark room to see if the guy was still in there. He wasn't. I strode around the corner. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Gosh Sirius, you scream like a girl!" James told me, grinning like a maniac.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea, James," Lily scolded him as she strolled towards us.

"Aww, Lil, you always spoil the fun,' James said jokingly. Lily just smiled and put her arm around James' waist. He leaned towards her and gave her a kiss. I held my hand up in front of my face, grimacing.

"C'mon, Padfoot, its not like you've never seen anyone be snogged before!" James said, muffledly.

"Jamesie boy, if you want to kiss her, do it without me around," I replied.

"Well why are you so squeamish, you must've snogged half the girls in Hogwarts!"

"Yeah well not Lily!"

"He never let you, Sirius," Lily broke in, grinning.

"Yeah, 'cause I wanted you all for myself, didn't I?" James said, grinning himself. He kissed her on the lips again.

"Get a room, will you?" I said, grimacing again.

"Fine, we will," James called over his shoulder as he sauntered away toward the watching pools.

"Well wait for me, I want to see Harry too!" I cried. I ran like a maniac to catch up to them.

"Wait," said a deep voice behind me. I spun around and found myself face-to-face with yet another big dude. Why did heaven have so many treacherous looking guys?

"You have to get your wings and halo now," he said to me. I nodded once again and couldn't believe I had been so daft as to not notice that everyone I had seen there was wearing wings and a halo. I followed him into a large room, not dark like the others I had been in, but sparkling with light. I looked around with my mouth hanging open.

"Dang you've got bad breath," the guy said under his breath.

"What?" I asked, still gazing all around me.

"Nothing," he said hastily.

I was amazed by this wonderful new sight. There were golden halos glittering on the shelves, which sparkled even though no sunlight was coming through the door, or windows, or anything. Above me, set of wings were fluttering round with no purpose in life (or afterlife, I should say!) The big guy caught my attention by coughing not unlike Umbridge. I turned to look at him.

"You will need to be measured for a halo and wins," he said very loudly, even though he was a foot apart from me. I saw the reason for this in a moment. A man who looked not unlike Mr. Ollivander was walking towards us. He stopped in front of me and whipped a tape measure out of his pocket.

"Hmmm," he muttered as the tape measure measured me of its own accord. Around my head, torso, chest, nose, it went. "A size seven halo and size five wings. That should do," he said to the tape measure and it collapsed in a heap on the ground. Mr. Ollivander's lookalike rummaged around the shelves for a halo to fit me. "Aha!" he exclaimed as he found one with a tag that clearly read, "7". He then turned his head to the ceiling and snapped his fingers. A pair of wings flew down towards him and hovered at his side, waiting expectantly. He looked at them, looked at me, and decided to roughly squish them over my head. I squirmed and noticed that they seemed to fit perfectly. He then stuck the halo on top of my head, adjusting it so it wasn't crooked. He dusted off his hands and stood back to admire his handiwork. He nodded at the other big guy and walked away. The big guy started to walk towards the door we had just come in. I marched quickly after him to keep up. He turned to look at me and shook his head. "You go that way," he said, pointing towards the other end of the huge building. I nodded and started the long walk over there. Just as I was exiting the door, a pair of arms engulfed me in a rib-cracking hug.

Ha hahahaha. Thought I'd leave you with a little cliffhanger right there. Now, if you don't mind, leave a review telling me who the person hugging him should be. I have a few ideas, but I always like input from the readers! Thanks


	5. Reunion!

Hello again! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. But with a huge algebra final/Spanish final/major homework/reading HP for the 19th time, it's hard to spend time writing! Especially when you are always updating another story. By the way, if you haven't read my other fic, "Messing with Time", you should read it. Since none of you reviewed and gave me ideas on who should be hugging Sirius, I consulted my trusty pal Lion Hart and decided who it should be. But I don't know if she's dead, so excuse me! Oh well. And I guess I need to put a disclaimer, too.

Disclaimer: I own none of this. JK Rowling does. If I owned it, do you think I'd be writing here, or frantically awaiting the 7 days till July 16?

I pulled away from the mysterious person hugging me. "What- Andromeda? Andy?" I was staring into the face of none other than Andromeda Tonks, aka Andy.

"Andy? What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Wait-duh, I'm in heaven, and so are you, because we're both dead. Hahaha! I'm stupid."

"Sirius! I missed you so much! It's so good to see you! I've been watching you through the pools for forever!"

"Whoa, slow down there Andy, but when exactly did you die? Was it while I was in Azkaban?"

"Of course Sirius, what do you think?"

"Well excuse me! No one ever thought to tell ME about it!"

"Maybe because you were in AZKABAN!"

"Will you stop yelling, guys!" yelled another voice.

"Who was that? Gideon! Fabian! Wow, you look bad…" Gideon and Fabian Prewett had joined us, covered in scars from their battle with five Death Eaters.

"Wow, it's like and Order of the Phoenix reunion!" James said, walking towards us with Lily.

"Yeah, I wonder who else is here?" Lily asked.

"Padfoot! You got your wings!" James suddenly cried after hugging everyone.

"No, what did you think I'd get, my pitchfork?"

"With you, you never know, Sirius!" Andy said. I glared at her.

"You'd think that for my favorite cousin, you'd act a little nicer toward me!"

"Well it's hard to act nice to an escaped convict!"

"If you really were watching me, you'd know that I was innocent!"

"Wait a minute!" James yelled. "Sirius, what's this about you being an escaped convict?"

I had no choice but to tell everyone the full story, especially from 2 years ago in the Shrieking Shack. James was immensely proud of Harry for not killing Peter Pettigrew. But he was also disgusted.

"He WHAT! Peter! That little- he- argh! The #$&!"

"James! Watch your mouth!" Lily said.

"Um, but James, if you were watching Harry and me through the pools, didn't you know that already?"

"Well actually no, we can't watch everyone all the time you know! And sometimes just seeing you in your cell in Azkaban got boring, so we stopped watching you."

"And I was only interested in seeing how good of a teacher Remus was. That and making sure Harry did well on his exams!" Lily broke in.

"Well I don't know about you, Fabian, but you guys sure weren't on my list of people to watch!"

"Yep, mine too, and wouldn't you know, we took the tests at the same time!"

"Oh yeah huh," said Gideon, looking thoughtful.

"So guys, is there anyone else here from the Order of the Phoenix?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's Marlene McKinnon, Benjy Fenwick, you really don't want to see him, um and Edgar Bones and his family, and Dorcas Meadowes. The only ones you'd probably know are Edgar and his little kids, remember they were at the Christmas party a year before they were killed?"

"Oh yeah huh," I said, remembering Edgar's cute little kids, Amy and Eddie. Then I remembered something.

"Hey! Edgar Bones! His wife is Amelia, right?" Someone nodded. "Well when Harry was on trial, Amelia Bones was the judge person! On the Wizengamot! Remember?" I said, looking over at James and Lily, who had probably watched the whole thing through the pools. They nodded. "I never realized that."

"Idea!" James cried. "Why don't we go check up on Harry now?" Lily and I nodded. "Sorry, guys, but you didn't put him on you list, so…" he said to Andy and the others. They decided to go to the pools, too, so we trooped off.

"Wow, I never realized there were so many pools!" I said.

"Yeah, well there are! And since we all put Harry on our watching list, we can watch through the same pool!" James said.

"Just be sure to get a big one, I remember how bad Sirius's breath can be!" Lily joked.

"Hey! I brushed my teeth before I- wait no I didn't, I was going upstairs to brush my teeth! Well at least I can do a Fresh-Breath Charm on myself!"

"Um, not you can't Sirius, we can't do magic in Heaven," James said as we walked around, looking for a big pool.

"What! Why not?"

"The travel brochure I read said that if you did magic, you'd automatically go blind, deaf, and mute," said Lily.

"Was there really a travel brochure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I read it while I was waiting for James to get his wings and halo," Lily replied.

"So can we actually fly with these wings?" I asked.

"Sorry, no, they're just for decoration," James said.

"Well what's the point of having them, then?"

"The brochure said something about if people come here who were religious, they would expect to get wings, so they just started handing them out. And I think they make you look better," said Lily.

"Who, me?"

"No, James, you idiot!"

"Uh guys, could we possibly look in the pool now?" James asked.

We looked down. "Harry Potter," Lily said. We immediately saw Dumbledore's office. Harry was sitting there, looking into Dumbledore's Pensieve.

"What do you think he's looking at?" I asked.

"The prophecy," James breathed.

"What prophecy?" I asked.

"_The_ prophecy," Lily said.

"Not _the_ prophecy?"

"Yes."

I couldn't believe it. Harry was listening to the prophecy? He was only 15! But he _had_ gone through more than James, Lily and I had. Still, that's a lot to put on a guy's shoulders! But if Dumbledore thought it was okay to tell him, I guess it was okay to tell him.

"Hey, do you guys think Dumbledore will let him go out and fight Voldemort yet?" I asked.

"I should hope not!" Lily said angrily.

"Well he should at least start training, or learning how to duel," James said. "Do you think Mad-Eye would teach him?"

"Of course! But then he'd Apparate behind him, Stun him, revive him, then yell 'Constant Vigilance!' in his ear and make him go deaf!" I said. We all laughed.

"He's leaving," Lily said, pointing at Harry. We watched him a few more minutes, then left.

"Hey, do they serve food here?" I asked.

"Just like you Padfoot, always thinking of your stomach," James said, chuckling. "Of course they have food here, what'd you think they'd do, make us die of starvation?"

"That might be kinda hard, James, seeing as we're already dead," I said.

"Oh yeah, huh, I forgot," he admitted. Lily and I snorted.

Pleeeeeeeeeeez tell me you liked it! And review! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, writer's block stinks! 1231 words, good, bad, ok, tell me! I try to do at least 1000 words a chapter. Is that good, bad, ok, tell me! Review! And I really don't know if Sirius knows about the prophecy, but he will for these purposes. Yay


	6. Food yum

Hey guys, back again, thanks to the 2 peeps who reviewed last chapter! Yes only 2, kinda sad. How did you like HBP? I think it was really good, but different. But that's just my opinion. This is a pretty fast update for one of my stories! Hehehehe I know I'm terrible about updating but at least its here! Finally

As we walked over to where James said the food was, I questioned him about it.

"Is the food any good?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Better than at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Better than your mom's?"

"Nothings better than that!"

"I know! Ok, better than Lily's?"

"Yes."

"Hey! I resent that!" broke in Lily.

"Well honey, its true, remember the time you blew up the microwave?"

"Excuse me? That was you! You put a metal bowl in there!"

"Can't blame me! I was never good at Muggle stuff!"

"By marrying someone who was Muggle-born, you were putting yourself in a position to be doing Muggle stuff! Even if we lived in a Wizarding community!"

"But Godric's Hollow wasn't in a Wizarding community!"

"That's not where you blew up the microwave! That was in the apartment!"

"Well if I wasn't allowed to do magic, and I had never used Muggle stuff before, who can blame me?"

"I can! I specifically told you not to put metal in there!"

"Well maybe I was-"

"Will you guys cut it out!" I shouted.

"Sorry," James said.

"NEVER insult my cooking again," Lily growled.

"I didn't, that was James!"

"Well don't ask how good the food is! Just taste it and see for yourself!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Ahem, people, but we're here," James said.

I stopped yelling at Lily to look at the mounds of ice cream decorating the table, the heaping platters of brownies, trays of piping hot pies, cakes, and cookies, puddings adorned with cherries, every treat imaginable!

"Aww, we missed supper," Lily complained.

"So?" said James and I together. We grinned at each other and sprinted towards the nearest table. Lily reluctantly joined us, piling her plate high with brownies and ice cream.

"Mmm, my favorite, mint chocolate chip," said James to my left, talking about his ice cream. To my right, Lily was digging into her plate of brownies with vigor. I couldn't decide what to get, so I just grabbed some of everything. James was right. It was really good!

"Shorry Jamesh, but thesh browniesh are better sthan your mom'sh. I think it'sh the walnutsh in em," I slurred, my mouth stuffed with brownies.

"Oh well," James said thickly, his mouth and chin covered in ice cream.

"Sirius, what's this I hear about these brownies being better than mine?" said a voice behind me.

"Mum! I didn't know you were behind me!" James exclaimed.

"Hi, Mrs. Potter, um I was just joking, your brownies are actually better, although the walnuts are a nice touch," I said sheepishly.

"Mrs. Potter! So nice to see you again!"

"Lily dear, it's my pleasure."

"How come your mom's always nicer to Lily than to us?" I muttered to James.

"I suppose it's because she doesn't insult my cooking, or talk about me behind my back, or maybe it's because she's a girl, the daughter I never had," said Mrs. Potter, smiling. Lily smirked behind her. James and I just gaped at them.

"So much for teaching you to eat healthy," she said, looking at our sweet-laden plates.

"Actually Mrs. Potter, it's not their fault, we missed dinner," Lily said.

"And I see you didn't eat any better!" Mrs. Potter replied, glancing at Lily's plate. "Oh well, no harm done, nothing can change that figure!" she beamed.

"Then how come I see a bit of a stomach on her?" James asked.

"Where?" Lily said, frantically looking at her midriff.

"There!" James said, poking her.

"I don't see it!"

"What are you, blind? It's right there!" he poked her again.

"Don't poke me, James!"

"What, did you tell me to poke you? Okay!" James poked her once more.

"That's it, you'll pay for that!" Lily started chasing James around the table. He had a good head start, but she caught up to him when he tripped over Mrs. Potter's outstretched foot.

"Ha! Gotcha now!" Lily cried, pouncing on him. She started tickling his stomach, the only spot where he was actually ticklish. James was laughing so hard he started crying.

"Stop, please stop, Lil, stop!" he gasped.

"What' the magic word?" she asked him in a sing-song voice, not unlike Peeves.

"Please! I mean Relashio!" James choked.

Lily reluctantly stopped tickling him, James stopped crying, and I stopped laughing my head off. As Lily started to get up, James pulled her down on top of him and started tickling her, which made her start tickling him, which made me get down and join in, tickling everything I could reach. Soon we couldn't tickle anymore and just collapsed in a laughing heap. I disentangled myself from James and stood up to go eat some more sweets. Mrs. Potter looked at me reproachfully as I loaded my plate with some more ice cream, mine having melted during the tickle fight. She sighed and sat down next to me, putting a few brownies on her plate. "We'll see if they really _are _better than mine," she said.

"Um…. No comment?" I said, not wanting to get in trouble for not keeping my big mouth shut (if that makes any sense). Mrs. Potter smiled at me, still chewing. Thankfully, she kept her mouth closed. Eww. When she had _finally_ finished, she took a sip of James' pumpkin juice, smacked her lips, and said, "Well, I have to admit, those were really good!"

"Told you!" I yelled. Mrs. Potter looked at me like I was insane. Well, maybe I am. But still!

"Next time, don't yell," she scolded.

"Sorry," I said meekly.

Mrs. Potter turned around and said to James, "hey James, I have to tell you, those brownies were-" she stopped abruptly after seeing James on the ground with Lily.

"Honestly, will you two get a room?" I said loudly.

With a noise like a plunger being unstuck from a sink, James and Lily separated. Lily looked highly embarrassed, but James was just grinning madly. "Come on, honey, let's obey their wishes," he said, dragging Lily off to find somewhere to continue.

"Eww," I said, disgusted. "I wish they wouldn't do that in public."

"If my memory is correct, Sirius, which it is, you used to do the same thing with lots of girls while you were at Hogwarts," Mrs. Potter said, laughing. I just sat there, scowling.

Hey everyone, how was that? Thanks to JKR for letting me borrow a line… see if you can guess which one? P.S. It was in the 6th book, so if you haven't read it yet, you won't have a clue! Next chapter: we skip a year or so, and the trio (James, Sirius, Lily) gets a surprise.


	7. Surprises

Hi, here's another fast update from me! I just updated chapter 6, now here's chapter 7! By the way, if you haven't finished HBP yet, don't read this chapter yet. MAJOR spoilers! I guess I should do a disclaimer here:

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR owns it all, except for Mrs. Potter's personality, which I made up. And all the Order of the Phoenix's members' personalities. I made those up too.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

It's been about a year since I came here, and it's all been fun. Except for when Emmeline Vance and Amelia Bones came here. Emmeline was an Order of the Phoenix member, and Amelia was in the Ministry of Magic. Such a loss. Boo hoo. Can I stop being serious now? Oh wait I am! Hahahaha, that cracks me up every time. I know I'm corny, I don't care. You shouldn't either. Let's all not be corny together! Have fun, guys, while I go talk to James and Lily and whoever they're talking to.

"Hey guys, what's up, who ya talking to?" I asked, skipping over to them. When I stood between them, though, I almost fainted.

"Sirius, get a grip! Sorry, Professor," James said, talking of course to Professor Dumbledore, who had just walked out of the big building where we got our wings and halos.

"Really, James, now that we're all here and have no social status whatsoever, just call me Albus."

"Yes, sir- I mean Albus."

"Yes, it can take some getting used to, I would know. By the way, let us assume that you are asking me how I died, and I am telling you the full story." Dumbledore- I mean Albus then proceeded to tell us of what had happed from the moment he and Harry left to find the Horcrux, up to the moment he died. "Then Severus pointed his wand at me and said '_Avada Kedavra!'_ and I died, of course," he concluded, his eyes twinkling at the sight of us three with our mouths wide open.

"Of course, none of us could see this, because _someone,_" Lily growled, glaring at me, "had to go and stuff himself with brownies, then go on being corny, preventing us from watching Harry from a pool!"

"Now now, Lily, I'm sure it's for the best. After all, if you wanted to catch everything in Harry's life, you'd have to clone yourself, which I know you can't. Yes, I know we can't use magic here, thanks to a charming travel brochure I read on the way here. Yes, Sirius, they do make travel brochures for the unlucky person who finds himself or herself here. Just because you didn't want to read it doesn't mean we all don't." Albus smiled. I just gaped.

"How did you know-" I started, but he cut me off.

"After knowing you for 13 charming years, I am a good judge of your personality," Albus said, smiling. (A/N: I have no idea how long they've known each other! I'm counting the 7 years at Hogwarts and 4 before he was convicted, 2 after.) "Now, from what I hear from your mother, James, the brownies here are excellent." After getting no response from us, he continued, his eyes twinkling. "Let us assume that you have just told me how wonderful the desserts are, and we are walking towards them at a leisurely pace." He started walking towards where the food was.

"Um, sir- Albus, sorry- well why do you suddenly have a ton of energy, if you drank that potion? Did the effects wear off?" I asked, walking alongside him and gesturing for James and Lily to join us.

"As I'm sure you remember, your wounds after your duel with you cousin mysteriously disappeared when you stepped through those gates, am I correct?" I nodded. "Well, as I passed through those same gates, I sensed something. Someone was casting a spell to make all wounds and weaknesses disappear. Yet it did not cause them to go deaf, blind, or mute. I have a feeling that there are designated people to heal others as they pass through the gates, at no loss to themselves. As they usually are, my hunch is correct. I read it in the travel brochure." Honestly, that man is crazy sometimes! I noticed nothing like that when I walked through the gates.

"But sir, if that's true, then why do Gideon and Fabian Prewett have all those scars?"

"Alas, there are some spells that can never be completely healed. The Prewett brothers were hit by curses that should become Unforgivables, but probably will not. There was no chance to heal those wounds. The curses prevent them healing by magic, and they had to heal the natural way." This was very interesting. Albus sure knew a lot about Heaven for just having got here. That was a mystery to solve later, as just then we came to the food. I couldn't help myself from piling a plate with brownies, even though I had just eaten some. Oh well.

888888888888888888

Was this chapter too short? Was that too weird? Is it weird just skipping a year? I don't care, I can't change it. Now this story has absolutely no plot line, so review and tell me what you think should happen next. Thanks!


	8. New Romances

Hey guys, back again! Kinda soon for me, but hey if I type and you review, it encourages me to write. So if you read the story but don't review, shame on you! It'll just make me write slower! So review, and thanks to all the peeps that reviewed! You get Mrs. Potter's famous brownies! With walnuts!

888888888888888888888888888888888

You know, being in Heaven must do something to you. Either it makes you even more hungry than usual, or it makes you so that your stomach is a bottomless pit. I think I suffer from both. Lily couldn't drag me away from the table (and my turkey. Yum!) to go watch Dumble-wait Albus' funeral. I had to carry my plate (still full of turkey, potatoes, stuffing, squash, and gravy. I don't know why, but every day is like the American holiday Thanksgiving, or at least that's what someone said to me.) over to the watching pools. Thankfully, Albus chose Harry, Voldemort, and Minerva McGonagall to watch. Therefore, we could all watch them together, except for McGonagall. But James and Lily also picked Remus Lupin to watch, so we can watch him together. Well, when we finally got to the pool, Harry was just breaking up with Ginny Weasley.

"Oh no!" I said.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Well, last Christmas, they were both over at Grimmauld Place, and I noticed how well they got along, and I saw how Ginny looked at Harry. And while watching him from the pools, I see how Harry looks at Ginny. And now he's just gonna ruin that!"

"Sirius, did you not hear why he's breaking up with her in the first place? It's because he doesn't want to see her hurt. That shows more than anything that he cares about her," Albus said.

"James! Doesn't you mom have red hair?" Lily suddenly asked.

"Er, yeah, why do you ask?"

"Hang on a second! What about your grandmother?"

"Well her hair was gray, but I'm pretty sure that it was red when she was younger… Where is this getting us?"

"Did anyone ever tell you about some tradition, that Potter males always marry red-haired women?"

"Actually, your mum told me something like that when I was staying at your house," I broke in.

"Yeah! Why do you want to- wait! Do you think Harry's gonna marry Ginny?" James asked, his face lighting up.

"How many other red-hairs girls are there at Hogwarts? I'm pretty sure Harry won't want to marry a Muggle, Albus do you know?" Lily asked.

"Hogwarts records show that the only red-haired people at Hogwarts are the Weasleys, so it is highly possible that Harry will ask Ginny to marry him, that is, if he survives the final battle with Voldemort, which I believe is coming soon," Albus said.

"How do you know?" I asked, wondering where Albus got all his information.

"I don't seem to have developed a bottomless pit of a stomach, therefore I spend the time you are eating to watch Voldemort's activities, and he has been preparing for a battle. I only hope Harry discovers the remaining Horcruxes before it is too late."

"How will he find them?" I asked curiously.

"We can only wait and see," Albus said wearily. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Watching one's own funeral is tiring, as I'm sure you all know, except you Sirius, there was no body to bury so you didn't have a funeral."

"Really? You mean my body didn't come out the other side of the veil?"

"No, as I'm sure you'd know, oh wait you were taking you tests and didn't get the chance to watch Harry, am I correct?"

"Like always," I said. How does he know everything?

"Good night, all, see you tomorrow," Albus said with a wave.

"You know what, I'm getting tired too, what about you, Lily?" James said.

"Yes, actually I am, good night Sirius, see you tomorrow!" Lily followed James into the bedroom they shared. I sighed. Nothing to do now but watch Harry or see if the desserts were out yet. Tough decision. I went with the dessert. As always, the brownies were delicious. When I was halfway through my 3rd (small) plate, my cousin Andy joined me.

"I see what Lily said was true," she said, looking scornfully at my two empty plates and the third I was polishing off. "You really do have a bottomless pit of a stomach!"

"I resent that! It's not bottomless, it's just- really big," I said lamely.

Andy snorted. "Immature brat," she murmured.

"Hey! I heard that! And I'm not the one who named my daughter Nymphadora!"

"That was Ted's idea! And did you hear about Dora and your friend Remus?"

"What about them?"

"Well, I wanted to see what Dora was up to, so I went to the watching pit and saw her and Remus _kissing_!"

"What? Dora and Remus? That's a good one Andy!" I laughed.

"I'm telling the truth! Let's go see, if you don't believe me!"

We walked over to where the pools were. I said Moony's name, Andy said Tonks'. In our own pools, we saw the same thing. Remus and Dora in a hotel room, kissing like the world was going to end. Well, it might, now that there's no Dumbledore in it. Anyways, they were kissing. A lot. I heard Remus mutter, "Dora, we shouldn't do this." What? He was using her pet name! I would have to have a word with him.

"But Remus, what else can we do? Move to different ends of the world?" I heard Dora whisper.

"Maybe we should. You're too young for me. Go after someone like Charlie, someone your own age. I don't deserve you."

"If anyone doesn't deserve anything, I don't deserve you. You're perfect, Remus."

"Dora, we can't do this. What if I bite you? What happens then? What if someone attacks you, because you're close to me? I can't lose you, Dora."

"Well, I can't live without you, so we'll just have to tough it out."

"You lived without me before you met me, you can do it again."

"They key words are 'before you met me.' After knowing you, I don't know how I'd go on without you. Might as well call up the Death Eaters and tell them to kill me now."

"No! I can't lose you, Dora. Let's just go on with our lives. We can still see each other, but don't go too public. I love you, Dora, nothing will change that."

"I love you too, Remus! That's why I can't live without you. Because I love you."

They started kissing again. I looked over at Andy, who had a glazed look on her face. "Andy?" No answer.

"Andy! Come on, we shouldn't watch anymore." I shook her.

"Huh? What happened? Sirius?"

"Yes, Andy? Come on, we shouldn't watch anymore." We walked back over to the food. Surprisingly, I didn't grab any brownies.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked her.

"I think they're perfect for each other. Remus is a nice man. I trust him to take care of my Dora," she said.

"Good, because that's what I think too. So now that we both agree, let's go to bed. I'm tired."

"'Night, Sirius."

"'Night, Andy." We went off to our separate bedrooms. I fell asleep within five minutes. That night I dreamed about Remus, Dora, and little Metamorphagus children who became werewolves once a month.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well? Is 1248 words enough? I try to do at least 1000 words a chapter. How do you like the Remus/Tonks pairing? It's one of my favorites! If you don't remember what I said at the beginning about reviewing, here it is one more time:

_If I type and you review, it encourages me to write. So if you read the story but don't review, shame on you! It'll just make me write slower! So review, and thanks to all the peeps that reviewed!_

Now hit that pretty button below that says "review"! You'll get Mrs. Potter's brownies!


End file.
